This invention relates to apparatus for joining magnetic tape to leader tape by means of adhesive splicing tape, and winding that magnetic tape onto reel hubs. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for winding magnetic tape, in which thin adhesive splicing tape can be utilized.
An apparatus for joining magnetic and leader tape has previously been developed (Japanese Patent Publication No. 12447/1981). As shown in FIG. 1, this apparatus cuts a given length of adhesive splicing tape S attached to the surface of a drum D, attaches the splicing tape S to abutting ends of leader R and magnetic J tapes by pressing the entire drum D onto those tapes, and then presses the surface of the adhesive splicing tape with a roller (not illustrated).
This configuration has the following drawbacks. A large amount of leader tape must be withdrawn from the cassette case to allow sufficient room for the large drum D to maneuver above, and press onto the abutting ends of the leader R and magnetic J tapes. Further, after the large drum D presses splicing tape onto the splice, a roller is required to again press the splice resulting in mechanical complexity, and inability to increase the processing speed of splicing tape S attachment.
As shown in FIG. 12, the present invention eliminates the above drawbacks by cutting a given length of adhesive splicing tape 28' at a separate location, carrying that splicing tape to the abutting ends of the leader 2' and magnetic tapes, and pressing that splicing tape onto those abutting tape ends. The configuration of this apparatus is such that a feed block 30' delivers the end of a fixed length of adhesive splicing tape 28' to a splicing tape retaining block 31' where the splicing tape is then cut to the given length. However, splicing tape 28' transfer is not normally in a linear fashion, and the end of the splicing tape 28' delivered by the feed block 30' fails to attach to the splicing tape retaining block 31'. Therefore, there is a reliability problem in the splicing tape attachment/retention process after splicing tape delivery.
The present invention was developd to eliminate the above mentioned problems. specifically, the primary object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for winding magnetic tape which reliably attaches to, and retains a cut end of adhesive splicing tape, and which can thereby reliably and expedituously splice leader and magnetic tapes.
The above and further objects and novel features of the invention will more fully appear from the following detailed description when the same is read in connection with the accompanying drawing. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawing is for purpose of illustration only and is not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.